


Little Apple

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [22]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: And have fun times with her girlfriends, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Teasing in Chinese too, Unexpected pineapple on pizza content, Yoohyeon wants to flex her Chinese, some fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: Prompt: Handong, Yoohyeon, Dami. Canon compliant, romantic sexy times.What I took that to mean: teasing (Yoohyeon especially), light feels, sex, and then some more teasing.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Little Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acegreatprank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acegreatprank/gifts).



> Requested by my lovely, lovely friend and commentor acegreatprank. This is some kinda soft, fun and steamy dong2yoo. They're idols so not AU, just a night in to themselves with the other 4 uhhh not there lol, you can consider them in their own apartment/dorm but no interruptions. The actual sex is explicit but it's more about the /vibes/ guys. But also sex.
> 
> Also, because Yooh tries to impress Dongie a bit and they all study Chinese together, there's some Chinese in this fic! (I'm a Chinese student so it's good practice for me.) I've included the translations at the end notes, which might take you out of it for a moment but I considered that better than adding the translation directly after. All you have to know is they're teasing each other haha.

Handong hums to herself as she wipes her face clean, feet still shuffling along to the moves of the altered dance. She only put on base makeup to go to practice today, unlike the other two. Yoohyeon was growing wonderfully more confident in her bare face while Yubin was wary, still wearing a mask to most of their practices. She'd lower it for a moment or two in the bathroom or when it was just them in the practice room and she wanted to shut Yoohyeon up.

A sudden shout from the living room startles her before the muffled noise of bickering start-sounds that Handong is all too familiar with. She pulls on her pajama shirt and frees her hair from its bun, wiping her face dry before heading out of the bathroom. 

...and into the mild war zone around the couch.

"You're crazy, seriously."

"Just cause _you_ don't like it-"

"It's not meant to go on there!"

"According to who, _you?_ It's an option on the menu, so-"

"Dongie will agree with me."

"I'll agree with what?"

They both spin around to look at her and Yoohyeon points to Yubin, mouth open, but Yubin gets there first.

"She wants to order our pizza with _pineapple_."

"Only on half! Just to try it."

"The juice will get everywhere! You know it will, and you'll try and feed me some just to-"

"No I won't! You wouldn't eat it and that would be a waste!"

"Oh my god I'm dating _children_ ," Handong huffs, shaking her head. Yubin grunts and waves her over, tipping her head back against the couch. She settles onto the couch by Yubin's side and above where Yoohyeon is sitting on the floor. They're quiet for a moment as Handong pulls a pillow into her lap, looking between them, and then-

"I hate pineapple..." Yubin whines, kicking her feet out from the blankets. Handong pats her head as Yoohyeon groans, tossing her phone onto the couch.

"Well th-"

"Why don't we get two? One without pineapple for us, a smaller one with it for Yooh so she can try it?"

There's another beat of silence as Yubin blinks and Yoohyeon slowly takes her phone back.

"Yeah."

"That's a good idea...and I'll let you try a slice if you change your mind."

Yubin chuckles a moment later and Yoohyeon climbs up onto the couch to order the pizza with them. Handong rests there for a moment, closing her eyes to the feeling of Yubin's breathing against her arm and Yoohyeon's restless movements on her leg. She missed this while she was gone, even though they can be... _them._

"Do we want some corndogs too?"

"No."

"No."

She grumbles to herself at their synchronicity.

"Losers."

* * *

When the pizzas arrive and Yubin has set their box at a safe distance from Yoohyeon's "fruit abomination," they queue up the drama. It's one the younger two had finished in her absence, but wanted to watch with her to get her reaction. Yubin's arm is tucked through hers and Yoohyeon fidgets with the blanket in her lap, occasionally looking over to gage her response to the absurdity.

And, to be fair, the main character's brother turning out to be a ghost? That was a plot twist she didn't see coming. She chuckles as the credits roll and Yubin points out how he had touched something a few episodes back, and a ghost shouldn't be able to do that. Yoohyeon sets the boxes aside while Yubin gets up to wash her hands, leaving them on the couch to search for a movie to watch.

Yoohyeon shuffles closer and wraps her arms around Handong's, glancing over the back of the couch before pressing her face into a warm neck.

"Dongie...你爱我吗?" ***** She hums, pretending to think on it, and Yoohyeon pouts. "你爱我比你爱她多吗?"

Handong laughs loudly as Yubin sits back down, eyebrow raised.

"What was that?"

"她问我-"

“宝贝，不跟她聊天儿..." Yoohyeon mumbles, squeaking when Yubin smacks her with a pillow. "You can tell me, I can keep a secret-"

"You've never gone more than a week without spoiling one of our comebacks. And she loves us both, idiot." she states, slipping a hand past Yoohyeon to grab Handong's elbow. "I know you like me too, don't pretend."

Yoohyeon sticks her tongue out, gasping obnoxiously as Handong leans over to kiss the back of Yubin's hand.

“你知道我爱你们," she whispers, and Yubin's cheeks go pink even as Yoohyeon sits up between them.

“但是-但是你连爱我们都不说出口!" Yoohyeon complains. Yubin rolls her eyes, smiling as Handong tries to tamper down her laughter and reaches over to hold an indignant Yoohyeon by her jaw.

“我爱你和我爱她一样。你看看," Handong husks, and the drop in tone is noticed immediately. She pulls Yoohyeon's face down and kisses her gingerly, pulling back to glimpse Yubin watching carefully before Yoohyeon presses forwards. Handong hums in approval as the taller woman climbs into her lap and pushes her back, crouching over her. Hands slide over her shoulders and the couch bends underneath them as Yubin stands, running a hand over their tangled arms. Handong is too distracted by a tongue at her mouth that Yubin has to poke her to snap her attention away-much to Yoohyeon's displeasure.

"Hm?"

"I said we should move to a bed to do this, the couch's too small."

Handong raises an eyebrow as Yubin gestures to them while she says _this_ , not looking into their eyes. Her way with words usually didn't appear in foreplay or explicit conversations, barring serious ones.

They didn't have sex all together at first. It was too stressful, too new, too...vulnerable. So Yubin and Yoohyeon would share a bed this day, Handong and Yubin the next, and they'd switch around, never directly saying why one would sleep in this room versus another. Then Yoohyeon walked in on them making out and stayed, and Handong walked into their room the morning after and talked with them as if they weren't a few hours removed from sex, and finally Yubin found them in the kitchen with Yoohyeon between Handong's legs.

It still developed in steps after that-one watching the others, maybe another overhearing, being in the same room, making out together. Yoohyeon grinding against Handong's thigh while trying to pull Yubin closer. Yubin working off Handong's shorts while Yoohyeon toyed with her hair. Handong holding small wrists together as Yoohyeon dragged her tongue down Yubin's stomach. A mouth going somewhere, an arm reaching around-Yubin and Handong waking up to a familiar buzzing sound from the bathroom then "fixing" that issue of Yoohyeon's together.

It was difficult while she was gone for them as well as herself, but they're a few months removed from her return now, so they'd had settled. Yubin had celebrated her being back by soft questions, cuddles and gentle kisses. Yoohyeon had clung to her and enthused about being back together and pleaded softly, over and over, nearly _every night_ , to touch her. She'd push her over and leave marks and it was the first time since she'd started having sex that Handong was _this_ sore, this sensitive from Yoohyeon's unrelenting need to touch her. Yubin was there some of the time, maybe a third of it, watching and occasionally kissing her or giving Yoohyeon attention when she felt the need for connection. 

But that period faded, thankfully. (And unfortunately-the attention was nice, she can't lie.)

Still, Yoohyeon tended to take the lead or make her wants known the most out of the three of them. That's why Handong is a little surprised when Yoohyeon lets her up-

-only to laugh when the taller girl puts her hand in Yubin's while the other arm holds her waist.

"Let's go."

Yubin rolls her eyes but Handong can see her shoulders quivering in laughter as they walk along, slow and a little clumsy thanks to Yoohyeon's grip. Yubin opens the door and Yoohyeon detaches from her side to grab the shorter woman as Handong turns on their lamp. The light reflects off Yubin's necklace before Yoohyeon leans down to kiss her, hands cupping her jaw. A phone is discarded and Handong sits at the end of the bed-a queen, thanks to their recent sales-content to watch them for a moment. Yubin has a hand under Yoohyeon's shirt, stroking her side as Yoohyeon slowly turns them towards the bed. 

She doesn't shove Yubin back as she's done before, instead sliding a hand around her waist to grip her ass and squeeze as she sits down. Yubin straddles her lap, one hand gripping her hair before the taller pulls back. Yoohyeon shuffles them up the bed to lean against the headboard and smirks when Yubin whips her head around, realizing Handong was crouched behind her.

They have some... _established positions_ , sort of, to make it easier on each other and avoid elbowing someone. Yubin hadn't expected to be in the middle first, but Handong's hands slide over her hips and urge her into Yoohyeon's lap before she can switch out with the older woman.

"Ahh...fine," she murmurs, cheeks pink and failing to fight a flustered grin. Handong presses up against her back, shifting her legs to accommodate Yoohyeon's thighs and sliding arms around her waist.

"Help me with her shirt."

Handong reaches for it as Yubin does, both of them pulling it up and over her head. Yoohyeon quickly leans forwards and takes a breast into her mouth, licking playfully as one hand sits flat on her stomach. Handong hums against the back of her neck, reaching forwards to push some of Yoohyeon's hair out of the way and slide a hand over her own, squeezing.

If there's one thing Yubin can give her credit for-one thing that makes her heart race just a little faster-it's how direct yet cautious Yoohyeon is. She doesn't bite yet, doesn't tease her when she's open like this, works her up before touching roughly. Handong drags her hips back and guides her down to grind into Yoohyeon as her hair is pulled aside and two hands toy with her waistband-

"Just take it off."

Three hands move to do just that, Yubin keeping hers on Yoohyeon's shoulders. She lifts her knees briefly and her shorts come down, tangling near her ankles before Handong slips them off completely. Teeth nip at her ear and Yubin forces her eyes back open as fingers trace down the front of her underwear, a second pair of teeth scraping her shoulder before she complains. Yoohyeon nips just _once_ more-as always-before pulling away, fingertips pressing against a warm patch in her underwear.

"Do you want-? Or..."

"Yeah." Yubin says softly, body jolting as Yoohyeon immediately slips her fingers down her underwear. She's overstimulated for a second, struggling to split her focus between Handong's gentle rubbing and the damp fingers sliding between her lips, knuckles tapping _very_ sensitive areas before Yoohyeon says to look at her. Yubin does, pushing more of her body back to rest against Handong as Yoohyeon turns her palm upwards and starts to sink three fingers into her.

Her mouth opens and she closes it quickly, leaning forwards to muffle her groan against Yoohyeon's lips. Yoohyeon kisses back slowly, testing with her tongue as Yubin cups her face. She holds her there, Handong's breath in their ears and a hand starting to knead her ass before her thighs relax and Yoohyeon begins to move.

"Goodness you're wet," she hears whispered in the air between them. Yubin grunts into Yoohyeon's lips and shifts her knees further apart, holding tightly to a bicep and a shoulder as Handong works her underwear further down her thighs. She trembles under their hands, as always, rocking her hips with Yoohyeon's fingers and pressing her torso back against Handong's body. The Chinese woman cups her breasts, squeezing lightly before drawing slow, rhythmic circles with the palms of her hands.

She trails slow, teasing kisses up her neck, biting lightly at her throat as Yoohyeon leans her head back to watch. Yubin moves herself, unaware of the watching until the fingers slow briefly and she cracks an eye open. She frowns as she pulls Yoohyeon back into place, core seizing with the effort and fingers twisting her shirt.

"Do you like this?" Handong whispers into her ear, glancing to Yoohyeon as she restarts her pace. Yubin swallows and Yoohyeon watches her necklace bounce up off of her skin at a hard push, urging her to try it again.

"Yeah," Yubin says, turning back towards Handong. It's too awkward an angle to kiss properly but Yubin pecks her cheek anyways, breath hitching soon after as Yoohyeon curls her fingers and turns them. She's worked her up to that _good_ sensitivity, where her blood is rushing and muscles starting to ache and twitch. Three-it's more fingers than she usually...but the stretch is good, reaching far and deep and-Yubin suddenly tilts her hips back, searching. Just there, a _little_ higher, a little _farther_ -and Yoohyeon's fingers aren't eloquent but they know how to read her reactions. Her legs tremble and Handong presses at the back of her neck, arms holding her steady.

"Shit," Yubin breathes, and that's all the warning they get before her head drops forwards onto Yoohyeon's shoulder.

She comes quietly, quickly, going still in their arms. Yoohyeon stops moving her fingers and Handong kisses her cheek until she exhales, body taut with energy. Yubin jerks her hips down, grinding slowly to a stop as Handong sucks on her neck, hands sliding down from her breasts to hold her waist. She opens her eyes just a crack only to shut them as Yoohyeon kisses her, smiling and moving her fingers just a bit-

"D-stop that," she huffs, grabbing Yoohyeon's wrist. She clicks her teeth together as Yoohyeon's tongue swipes dangerously close to her cheek, earning a whine at the refusal. Yubin shifts off her lap and kisses Handong's arm as the older woman crawls forwards, pulling her shirt back on and propping herself on a pillow to watch. Handong sets her arms over Yoohyeon's shoulder, gently rubbing her arms and collarbone before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You want unnie to touch you?"

Yoohyeon barely suppresses her moan and nods, leaning forwards to lick at Handong's neck. They aren't going to do anything intense or special, not this far in but-but Handong knows what those words do. The way her hands have already settled on Yoohyeon's waist, thumbs rubbing against her stomach and eyes staring down at her-

Yoohyeon shuffles and tries to raise her hips as Handong's fingers slide under her shorts, but they don't come off fully. Instead, a pair of fingers crawl between her thighs and push up against her, knuckles running delicately across overheated skin.

"Please? Yes..." Yoohyeon breathes, squeezing Handong's hips as fingers tease her clit. Handong moves slowly, drawing a whine and desperate tugging from the younger before she chuckles.

"Lie back."

"Wow." Yubin laughs, jerking back to avoid the smack from Yoohyeon's free hand as the taller moves hastily. "There's no emergency."

"I got you off already," she breathes, "you know I get sensitive."

Yubin hums as Handong parts the hair in front of her face, looking between them as she starts to pull her shirt up her body. Yubin helps and Yoohyeon slides her hands up the newly exposed stomach, getting stopped before she can reach higher.

"Sensitive enough that you can't finish Dongie first?" Yubin asks. It's a fucking _challenge_ and Handong rolls her eyes as the other two go still, staring at each other. The moment ends as Yoohyeon huffs and starts to unbutton Handong's shorts, urging her up.

"Alright then." She shifts her leg in between Yoohyeon's, sitting down on her thigh. Yubin doesn't interfere, watching as Yoohyeon slides a hand up the center of her chest and carefully pulls Handong down. The older greets her with a kiss, setting her elbows down by Yoohyeon's head as hands work her shorts off.

"Can I use my fingers? Or we still have the vibrator in the drawer..."

Handong hums in thought, face twitching as Yoohyeon sucks a mark-likely a vivid one-onto her shoulder. She slides her fingers into long hair and makes a decision, guiding the hand that had been stroking her leg inwards. Yoohyeon takes hold of her waistband and pulls down, tugging again before sliding her hand between Handong's thighs. She watches her girlfriend's eyes flutter and shoot to the side before coming back to her, tongue peeking out from between her teeth. Yoohyeon stares until it darts back as her fingers tease nerves and her opening, free hand holding her hip. She presses down on her clit cautiously, dragging her fingers back and forth at the heady groan Handong lets out.

"Come on," Handong whispers, breath stopping in the next moment as Yoohyeon obliges her. Two fingers press up, faster but softer than with Yubin and Handong nuzzles against the side of her head. 

"You're tight," Yoohyeon says absently. Yubin snorts and Handong makes a noise of acknowledgement, pushing her hips down. They don't speak for the next few minutes, save from Handong's soft _oh_ s and curses and Yoohyeon's breathing, heavy and unrestrained as she tries to get her wrist comfortable. It's not the longest or hardest she's ever gone and Handong's skin, the muscles moving to meet her are _terrific_ motivation. Yoohyeon takes just a moment to stare and curls her fingers forwards, dragging them over smooth and burning skin. Handong doesn't response so much in words, usually, instead biting her lip or changing directions or squeezing into Yoohyeon's skin, just as her nails do now.

"I-shit," she breathes, leaning her forehead against Yoohyeon's shoulder. A knee presses down between her legs and Yoohyeon moans, nails digging into Handong's leg as she pulls on the older woman. She tilts her head up to kiss her, then again, dropping back down as Handong shifts back, face screwed up in concentration as Yoohyeon drags her nails down a damp thigh.

Handong suddenly tightens around her fingers and something hits the back of her hand-

_"Hey."_

"You're monopolizing her," Yubin says, not meeting Yoohyeon's gaze. She's looking at Handong, who's dropped her head down and made her movements small as Yubin works steadily on her clit, turning her fingers and pressing and causing Yoohyeon to forget herself as she watches muscles flex and move. The moment she hears a shaky exhale and remembers, she frowns. It isn't about being outdone, it's about making Handong feel the best-which _she's_ going to do. Yubin doesn't need to have her hand in the mix, Yoohyeon can-she can do it.

"You can touch her more later."

She tries to put her thumbs where Yubin's fingers are but is pushed aside, pace wavering as Handong moves into their touch.

"I don't think we'll need to."

"Yubin-"

 _"Oh_ -keep doing th-that, yes-" Handong bites her lip, grunting, leaning closer to them. "Yooh-yes, harder-Yoo _hyeon-Yubin-"_

She gasps and bucks forwards, one hand curling into Yoohyeon's thigh as the other slams down into the mattress by Yubin's arm, fingers twisting the sheets. They both slow to a stop as she spits a garbled curse word Yoohyeon can't make out in Mandarin, exhaling harshly. Handong just breathes for a moment before blindly lifting her head, seeking Yubin. Yoohyeon bites her lip as Yubin finally pulls her interfering hand away to hold Handong's shoulder, her neck as she murmurs something about how hot she was, how Yubin wanted to-

Yoohyeon pushes her fingers up as far as she can reach once more before slowly pulling them back, other hand reaching up to cup the other half of Handong's face. Yubin breaks their kiss and Handong not so much leans down as she does falls against Yoohyeon, moaning softly before Yoohyeon kisses her. Her arms slide up and she can hover properly, kiss back with uneven breaths and a gentle rocking against Yoohyeon's thigh. 

"That was nice," Handong murmurs, one hand moving away from Yoohyeon's face-presumably back to Yubin. Yoohyeon hums in agreement, leaning up to nip at Handong's neck, using a hand to hold her in range as the older moans quietly. Her wet hand is suddenly pulled away and Yoohyeon groans in surprise as a mouth envelops her fingers. There's a soft sucking noise and Handong turns, her eyebrows rising along with Yoohyeon's. Yubin rolls her eyes at them and nips Yoohyeon's fingers as she lets them go, reaching out to squeeze Handong's leg.

"Trade places with me."

Yoohyeon smirks and makes a show of wrapping her hand in Yubin's shirt, pulling her close as the shorter woman straddles her thighs. They're starting to get properly sweaty now, Yubin's face glistening in a way Yoohyeon knows she likely mirrors.

"Hello again."

"Be quiet or I won't eat you out."

Yoohyeon falls quiet, partially out of surprise and partially because...well it's not a bad deal for her if she listens, for _once_. Handong snorts as she stays silent and Yubin kisses her gently, quickly, before trailing down her neck. She skips over her chest and most of her stomach, stopping once at her pelvis to bite while she lifts her thighs and settles between them, and then-

"Just don't scream and that counts as quiet."

Yoohyeon moans in relief at that allowance and the first touch of Yubin's tongue, fingers sliding down to hold her steady. Yubin eats her out quickly, almost _harshly_. It's what she likes and _expects_ when they aren't feeling particularly lovey-dovey or tender. Handong's fingers curl into her hair, pulling it away from her face and scratching at her scalp as her eyes flutter. She'd been teased by sounds and absentminded touches and Handong's grinding for torturous minutes and now the direct and _aggressive_ sensation of a tongue-Yoohyeon couldn't help but squirm, overwhelmed and needing more.

"I think she likes that Bin, she likes it a lot."

"She always has."

Yoohyeon grumbles and groans, pushing her thighs together against Yubin's head in retaliation before the younger bites her thigh in response. She yelps and twists and turns her face towards Handong.

"Sh-ah...please..."

"Yeah? You did really well with us earlier baby, Yubin is just making sure you're too tired to go again," Handong teases. She's probably a little right, judging on how hard Yoohyeon tries to move her hips and how determined Yubin seems to prevent her. Her stomach flexes, body bending needily as Yubin raises her head slightly.

"I-faster...not fair, I g-I-"

"You'll come really soon, it's fair," Handong mutters, leaning down to kiss her jaw. She works down to her neck, her throat as Yoohyeon gasps and swallows, one arm looping around Handong's shoulders. 

"Yubin...please...come on, _please-"_

As annoying as she can be, Yubin knows this tone. She knows the limit Yoohyeon's about reach-it's just as mental as it is physical. The way she claws and whines and how Handong kisses her slowly, stroking her hair-perhaps this is the time to be soft again, to give her what she needs.

Yubin sets two fingers next to her mouth, massing her skin gently before pushing them both in. Yoohyeon gasps and curses once, legs trembling as Yubin continues to thrust, dragging against flesh she _knows_ is sensitive and hot and aching. The hand that's fisting her hair is pried off and Yoohyeon squeezes Handong's fingers, breath catching high in her chest.

"Close-Yubin, close-please-ah- _ah-"_

Her groans twist into a cry as Handong licks down her throat while Yubin pushes her fingers further, _harder_. Yoohyeon wraps her legs around Yubin's body, neck arching up and going rigid as she pants. She grits her teeth for a moment, head pounding before she drops, boneless and hazy, Handong's lips coming to her cheek with soothing murmurs.

She grunts softly as Yubin untangles herself and wipes her fingers off, one hand pushing her hair back out of her eyes. It's still too short to tie up, Yoohyeon notices. Yubin straddles her again, unprepared for the hand that yanks her face down into a kiss. She nudges Yoohyeon's hand aside but indulges her in the kiss, smirking when the taller woman has to break away to breathe. Yoohyeon turns them to the side to wrap an arm around her body, pushing eagerly against the hand on her chest. They aren't going again, not yet-but maybe-

"No, no," Handong whispers, her hand coming over the one Yoohyeon thought she was sneaking down Yubin's stomach and locking their fingers together. "Sleep."

The bed shifts and Handong leans against her other side, fingers coming up to brush Yubin's cheek. Yoohyeon settles on her back as Yubin kisses Handong's palm. She pokes a leg around but decides her underwear is a lost cause, instead looking between the other two. Handong is rubbing their arms with one set of fingers, eyes half-closed as Yubin looks up at the ceiling, breathing slowly.

It's nice and quiet and that's enjoyable to Yoohyeon for around a minute, and then she remembers something.

"How was my grammar earlier? In Chinese?"

Yubin groans and smacks her shoulder as Handong laughs, dropping a hand over her eyes. It takes her a moment to think of the words and look back to Yoohyeon, who's waiting with an entirely-too-eager expression for her feedback.

_"Fine."_

"Really?"

"You know how to murder a mood, you know that?" Yubin deadpans.

"Hey! I'm not the one who teases and then _pretends_ they don't like attention!"

"Your idea of attention is slobbering on me," Yubin shoots back, and Yoohyeon gasps.

 _So much for their peaceful moment._ Handong wraps her limbs around the taller woman before she can smack their younger girlfriend, trying to shush her.

"You like attention!"

"Maybe, but you have to stop being so easy to rile up."

"I can be! It's just less fun."

"You're annoying."

"And you're mean," Yoohyeon snaps, but she presses her face against Yubin's shoulder. The shorter woman glances over at Handong before averting her eyes and giving in to the tugs on her shirt. She drapes an arm over Yoohyeon and Handong kisses each of their cheeks, smiling to herself.

"You're both so childish," she murmurs. They're quiet, and then-

"Really?"

"Maybe to you, but we-you didn't have anything bad to say ten minutes ago!"

**Author's Note:**

> *Translations:  
> Yooh: Do you love me?  
> HD: Silence.  
> Yooh: Do you love me more than her? (than Yubin)
> 
> HD: She asked me-  
> Yooh: Baby, don't talk to her...
> 
> HD: You /know/ I love the both of you. (Underlined instead of italics bc italics on characters makes it harder-for me, at least-to read)  
> Yooh: But you don't even tell us that you like us! (Like, not love)  
> HD: I love you the same as I love her. Watch/look...
> 
> I remember trying to look up possible sexy words in Chinese but the dictionaries/textbooks I use don't exactly...have that? LOL anyways no Chinese during the sexy time for that reason alone.  
> (To any native Chinese readers, I apologize if the dialogue here a little clinical/dry, we don't learn flowery language which...a shame.)  
> My twitter: [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)


End file.
